


Close

by ElanorT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is cold, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Human Castiel, M/M, Nightmares, he is trying okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanorT/pseuds/ElanorT
Summary: Dean never said anything, until he realized he doesn't need to.





	Close

"Cas, are you sure you are okay?" Dean asked for the 3rd time since they finished the hunt. They were chasing a ghost and everything was fine until Castiel fell into a pool. Trust him to be adorably clumsy. Only problem? Castiel spent the next 2 hours running around after the ghost in the cold night, getting himself a cold.  
So now Dean was miserably watching Castiel sitting in the back sit of the car, cuddled in the only 2 blankets they had with them, his whole body shivering. And to add to poor Castiel's luck, the car's wouldn't heat itself. And they had a few hours of driving ahead of them until they were back a the bunker.  
"I'm perfectly fine Dean, I already told you." Castiel answered in a determined tone, but his voice was shaking while he spoke.  
Dean just rolled his eyes at him. "You are not fine, Cas. You are freezing and I don't like seeing you like that. So please tell me what I can do to help?" Dean knew Castiel was cold, he could hear his teeth shaking from where he sat but he wasn't sure what to do. "Would you rather we will start driving as fast as we can to the bunker or stay here until you will get a little better?"  
If it was up to Dean he would do his best to keep Castiel warm, after all, he wasn't use to it yet, being a human only for a shirt time, but Castiel could be quite stubborn when he wanted something.  
Sensing it was a lost call, Castiel pouted at Dean with his puppy eyes he knew Dean couldn't resist. "Could you please join me here until I'll warm up a bit?" He asked as if Dean has any chance of saying no to his adorable best friend.  
Not adorable. Normal guys don't call their guy friends adorable. But Castiel was simply that- adorable. Very adorable with his hair still wet, curled up in all those blankets smiling sheepishly at him. Damn it Dean, can't you be a little more heterosexual once in awhile? You know, not act like you have the biggest crush ever? But still found himself joining Castiel in the back-seat of his Impala. His smiled turned into something more surprised as Dean not just set next to him, but also picked up the blankets and wrapped himself around Castiel. Dean worried he might have crossed a line but relaxed as Castiel's body melted into his, his face buried in his neck.  
Dean got even closer to Castiel in a hope to warm him up faster. Well maybe it wasn't the only reason he wanted to be closer to him, but he tried not to dwell on that thought. Cas hummed quietly as he curled himself in to Dean's body and Dean smiled.  
"Why didn't you tell me in the beginning that you wanted me to join you? I would have come sooner."  
Castiel smiled shyly at him and Dean felt his heart melt in his chest. "Well, you usually complain about cuddling and all those stuff and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable," he shrugged.  
His words caught Dean off guard. He indeed didn't like cuddling, never did. All those sappy things were always unnecessary in his opinion, but feeling Castiel against his body made him feel like he doesn't want to move ever again. Although, nothing really changed. He still didn't want to cuddle with anyone. Anyone but Cas. He let his arm slide along Castiel's side and gently rubbed small circles on his lower back, a smile tugging at his lips as he looked down at his ex-angel. So his sweet doesn't-respect-personal-space friend was holding himself back so he won't make Dean uncomfortable? Dean chuckled at the thought of Castiel being more comfortable around him then he already was now. He lost himself in thoughts and not long after, his friend was fast asleep in his arms. Dean slowly released himself from Castiel's hold and went back to the driver's seat. He had a long ride ahead of him, and a lot to think about.  
\----  
The next morning Dean woke up to the smell of food. He walked to the kitchen only to see Castiel cooking blueberries pancakes. "Hello, Dean". He turned at him and smiled. "I wanted to thank you for yesterday so I made you breakfast. Sam told me once it's a customary way to show appreciation ."  
Dean couldn't hold the grin away from his face at Castiel's cuteness. And he definitely wasn't checking him out. Fine, maybe he was, but Castiel was only wearing boxer and one of Dean's old shirts, so how could you blame him for looking? Or for walking quietly until he was just behind him and wrapping his hands around Castiel's waist and resting his head on his shoulders?  
He didn't move away, but he did turn around eyeing Dean curiously. He arched one perfect eyebrow up in a silent question, a small smile tagging at his lips and Dean said a last goodbye to his heterosexuality. "Just wanted to thank you." Dean said quietly gesturing at the food with his head.  
Castiel only smiled and turned back to the pancakes, Dean still wrapped around him. His body was relaxed, which Dean took as a good sign. He felt a wave of bravery and left a kiss at the closest exposed skin to his mouth, which happened to be his neck. When Dean was back at the table and Castiel handed him a plate full of pancakes, a light blush was covering his beautiful face. The soft smile in front of him as they set to eat was all the conformation Dean needed. Castiel liked to be close, to be hugged, to give and get affection and Dean liked him, and if Cas was happy, he was too. And Dean would never admit it out loud, but he liked it too.  
\----  
Dean woke up at the sound of a quiet sob. He stood up, blinking the sleep off his eyes as he listened quietly. Another sob was heard and Dean run toward the source of the sound, Castiel's room. He slightly opened the door and peaked his head inside. Castiel was on his bed, tossing and turning and sobbing quietly. Dean rushed to his side and set at the end of the bed. "No... please, don't hurt him... p-please... just not Dean..."Tears were rolling on his face and his expression painful. Dean's hand found Castiel's face and slide along his cheek."I'm here Cas, everything is okay." He whispered quietly. Castiel's eyes flew open, moving around the room, his whole body jolting in fear. Then his eyes settled at Dean and he visibly relaxed. Dean tenderly stroked his arm and then moved his hand to his hair.  
"Are you alright, Cas?" He asked quietly as his other hand held Castiel's.  
A long moment passed and Castiel let his body fall back on the bed. "Yes, I'm fine." He then interwind his fingers with Dean's. "I'm sorry I disturbed you and woke you up."  
Dean just rolled his eyes at Castiel's behaviour. Of course he would feel guilt for some reason. Dean didn't knew how to express how he felt, how to tell him how much he meant for him, how much important he was. Dean was never very good with words, and that why he spent the last 2 days expressing his feelings more physically. So he chose to do the same thing now.  
Instead of stumbling around his words, Dean just slipped inside the covers next to Castiel. Immediately, he felt Castiel's body move closer to his, and he wrapped his arms around him. One of his hands were still holding Castiel's and the other went to rest of his stomach.  
"Thank you," he smiled at him, leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek and closing his eyes again. Dean felt his skin burning of happiness and started to trace lazy patterns on strip of skin under Castiel's shirt, right above the waistband of his sweatpants and rest his head in the crook of his neck.  
"I can't sleep like that." Catiels said quietly in a voice that sounded almost as a confession,  
"What, there is something wrong?" Dean asked fast. "Do you want me to go get you something or-" But Castiel cut him off with a sweet laugh.  
"No, that not the problem. It's your hand... It's quite distracting." Castiel said quietly, blushing as he spoke.  
Dean's hand froze. “Sorry Cas, I didn't mean to-” But the rest of the sentence was lost as Castiel press his lips gently against his.  
It wasn't much of a kiss to be honest, just a soft touch. Nevertheless, as Castiel pulled away, Dean forgot what he was talking about. Instead he felt his face getting warmer as Castiel snuggled next to him.  
“What was that for?” He asked quietly.  
“You talk too much,” was all he heard.  
This night, Dean fell asleep with a smile.


End file.
